nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Newmouth
Newmouth (IPA: /'njʊmɪθ/; Oceana: Newmouth or Novemunth, IPA: /'nɛ˞:mɒ:t̪ʰ/ or /'noʋɛmynt̪ʰ/; Slovak: Novmynt, IPA: /'noʊ̯mynt/) is a Lovian hamlet in the state of Oceana, in the Beaver River Mouth district. Newmouth is located at the location where one of the branches of Beaver River flows into the sea. It is located at the Oceana Beach, east of Dien Village and south of Westwall. Demographics Of the 537 inhabitants of the Beaver River district, 265 live in Newmouth. According to the 2015 census, the racial make-up of Newmouth was 265 white (100%); ethnically there were 117 Oceana (44,15%), 85 Slovaks (32,08%), 40 Lovians (15,09%), 14 Dutch people (5,28%), 2 Poles (0,75%) and 7 others (2,64%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 154 English (58,11%), 58 Slovak (21,89%), 40 Oceana (15,09%), 7 Dutch (2,64%), 4 other Germanic (1,51%), and 2 Polish (0,75%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 188 Roman Catholic (70,94%), 14 Dutch Protestant (5,28%), 11 United Protestant (4,15%), 4 Lutheran (1,51%), 2 Evangelic-Christian (0,75%), and 46 with no religious affiliation (17,36%). Environment Newmouth is located at the mouth of the Beaver River delta. The surrounding lands are known to be very fertile. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 2 meters high. This creates a serious threat of floodings. Of the 563 functioning registrated buildings in Newmouth, 112 have a residential designation, 229 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 17 have a religious designation, 46 are shops or services buildings, 35 are governmental buildings, and 124 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Newmouth are employed in forestry, the agricultural sector, or flood protection services. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 177 (73,4%), of which 42 have no registrated jobs (23,7%) and 6 are unemployed (3,4%). Dialect The Oceana dialect spoken in Newmouth developed relatively late, in the second half of the twentieth century, and differs little from the dialects spoken in Heighnow, Tshadsa, Westwall, and, to a smaller degree, Dien Village. Collectively, the dialects in these settlements are known as Boborni Call. Originally, the area was Slovak speaking. The Oceana language was introduced through education and cultural and political sentiments. In general, the people who took over the language, had already switched to Lovian English, and therefore their variant of Oceana exhibits many characteristics typical for English. As the dialect was based on the Hurbanova dialect, it is a dental dialect. Because of the English influence, the dialect lacks certain phonological developments, such as palatalization, velarization, and glottalization, and certain grammatical aspects, such as the transivity split in verbs. The influence of English also caused diphthongization of certain vowels, as well as vowel weakening, which is only common in Muzan Oceana. Therefore, certain parallels exist between these two unrelated dialects, such as the pronunciation of vowel words, such as trh ("market"): Newmouth /t̪əɹə/ and Muza /təʁəʁə/ vs. Hurbanova /t̪χɣ̍/. Other English influences on pronunciation are the pronunciation of the as /ɹ/, the y-ý merger, realized as /ɝː/, and rhotic pronunciations, such as /ɛ˞ː/ for , which is intrusive. Also, the digraph is rarely to never pronounced, compare right "right": Newmouth /ɹit/ vs. Hurbanova /ʁiçt/, surghe "be careful": Newmouth /syɹə/ vs. Hurbanova /syʁçə/, and ghrobak "beetle": Newmouth /ɹoʊ̯bək/ vs. Hurbanova /çʁobak/. Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Newmouth is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 22: Hurbanova to Newmouth (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 23: Newmouth to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 24: Dien Village to Noble City (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning). Only one bus stops lies within Newmouth's zone of habitation: Newmouth. References and notes Category:Hamlet Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:Current hamlet Category:Hamlet in Oceana Category:Beaver River Mouth